The Spoon-ness
by Kaiserdude371
Summary: There once was two kids that tried to take on the Pokemon world. t just in case.
1. Chapter 1 prologe

** go** **to u/5492062/ScientistEric to see the rest of erics POV**

* * *

><p>There once were two boys, Kaiser had blonde hair and was 13 with an axew and Eric a Brunette (I if you could call it the that). He was 14 with a magnemite as his Pokemon. Kaiser says bye Dad as he walks out the house wile holding his axew in his hands when he walked out of the town to find him self stoped by a weedle he exclaims this is going to be my first Pokemon. Kaiser says axew use scratch the weedle counters by using poison sting use scratch again a critical hit good weedle is KO'ed Kaiser throes a poke-ball at it. Do do do do ping. Kaiser caught a weedle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Eric's POV (This will be the last you read of him check out his for the other side.)<strong>

_(Taken from his Journal) Today I woke up to be greeted by my father he tells me about how today I was allowed to go on my Pokemon journey. Finally! Since I didn't have the liberty of getting a starter from the town's Professor my father gave me his Magnezone's child a small magnemite. I loved it I am an Electric type trainer and all. "Well son ill see you when you come back from beating the elite four." I wish I could be as optimistic as him. I wave bye to my dad as I am entering the forest. _Up ahead I saw someone fighting a Weedle and it looks like he just caught it.

Kaiser POV

Com out weedle you too axew meet weedle lets go train we meet three packs of Rattat one with 4, 8 and 12 lets start with 4 then 8 last use poison sting axew use assurance weedle got a crit on one axew KO'ed 2 the last one ran I was about two to the eight when weedle started glowing whatttt ahhhhh take cover I looked back up and saw a kakuna you ate my weedle lets see if I can recall my Pokemon from inside the red consumed it all I said that weird i walked to the 8 pack of rattat.

** Eric's POV**

"Hey what are you doing over there" Im beating up rattat kaiser yelled back. Well stop unless you are going to heal them

the end for now


	2. Chapter 2 the jorney

Kaisers POV

Sounds like you want a battle. Maybe i do he says quickly. battle goes on yes thanks axew for winning I have 10 potions here axew give one to your magnemite want to have lunch. Ok i have a steak sandwich and some sweet tea. Meat ball sandwich and fries can i get some sweat tea. sure do you have a weedle? no sadly a kakuna ate him. dum dum he did not eat him he evolved. ooo so what do you gulp a magnemite. Ok nice knowing ya can i come with you so if some one wants to double battle you can say yes. Sure come on.

Kaisers POV

ooh look a 10 pack of rattata lets go. Ok but only 5. Sure kakuna use poison sting yes he KO 2 now poison sting again 2 more yes oh no he is going to explode run. No he's evolving cool a beedrill nice i love bees return axew you do the honor use assurance it took out all of em wow cool. NO why would you do that you dumb axew the other 5 were mine. Oops axew say sorry that was quick night time already ok good night. im not going to bed they say that ghastly come out in the night bye.


	3. Chapter 3 the big catch

accepting women O.C.'S also im a dragon/ground trainer soon im gonna catch a trapinch and then evolve it into a vibrava and then a flygon

* * *

><p>Kaisers P.O.V.<p>

Wheres Eric "thought bubble" im going to catch some ghastly pop oh yeah i have to catch a male nidoran off to route 201. Wow a lot of Pokemon weedle caterpe and the lovely nidoran perfect I want a big one right there nidoran your mine axew use scratch nidoran used poison sting axew has been poisoned nidoran only has six health left go poke ball do do do come on come come on ping yes I caught a nidoran OK all you wild Pokemon that are in pack of 4 get in one now i need to get my nidoran to lvl 21 stat so i can buy a moon stone ok axew help nidoran good he beat up the first scratch the second then the third he is evolving cool he is real cool and big lets see Nidorino ok back to the camp site i see Eric in a distance trying to teach his DUSKSKULL! I yelled get away from him and jumped at the duskull and went through it no its going to take your soul. Dumb ass i caught him so he is not plop. I told you come on i have to run then i saw a hand pop out then the other then Eric's head then the rest of his body wow crazy stuff he told me he saw Duskskull past.


	4. Chapter 4 trapinch luz

**Everyone, I cant make the next chapter unless you send in a female O.C. Leave a review if you want yours in. p.s: Thanks for 55 views.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kaisers P.O.V<span>**

"That's a nice Duskull you have there, I caught a Nidoran and it's evolved.". "Thanks I also caught a Carvanna" He replied proudly. "Today may catch a Trapinch or a uh, um, Swinub that's right"._ I'm going for a Trapinch today and Swinub__ tomorrow. _"Kay, bye after a long run started seeing sand and more sand until I reached a desert I said look at all these ground types only tiny trapinch though but any trapinch is a blessing OK axew use dragon rage wow that hurt really bad ultra ball do do do pchhh shit trapinch used Superpower axew come back you did a good job nidorino use poison sting good enough poke ball go! "do do do do do ping" I've been waiting for this moment for 10 years.

Off to the camp then I hear a rustling in the bushes oh no then I run back to camp I finally got to the base and it followed me and out came "a hot ground type trainer". i want to battle you and your trapinch. I said ok trapinch go use super power it missed now use earth quake good a crit now that its under ground use dig a crit again. super power wile he is stile if front of you. boom my trapinch comes flying out the ground oh no you win. Actually you won too under there my trapinch is fainted. good fight here's a potion and i've been thinking do you w-w-want to to raise are trapinches together. S-sure she "blushed heavily".


	5. Chapter 5 its getting hot up in here

I ran out of Patience so I made my dream gal she has dirty blond hair that goes down to her waist she loves ground and grass types she has a wrist band that shows the way of life a i heart games shirt some dirty jeans and lego shoes and a trapinch,turtwig and a ivysaur.

* * *

><p>Maya's P.O.V<p>

"Thanks for letting me join you guys my name is Maya and yours". "Kaiser, so Maya what do you want to train on rattat or weedle". "Stop right there we train on graveler we have an advantage watch out for holes they love to dig to find coal". where is the moutan. "just up ahead''. "Im going to evolve my magnmite to a magnzone bye''.'' we are here there are like 10,000 gravelers here". "great 10 graveler come out of the ground" this is are chance''. yeah now we are in sync "trapinch use dig then earthquake yes we OK them we both blushed then I held her hand

Kaiser's P.O.V

''um sorry ill leave''."wait no'' she kisses me "w-wow your lips are soft". "why thank you I liked you ever sense i saw you". I kissed her"w-w-will you be my girlfriend. "yes id love to lets go OP some gravler. later on that day my trapinch and her's evolved at the same time. ps thanks for 74 views.


	6. Chapter 6 the gym battle

**Im running out of ideas for the story please post reviews if you want more im thinking of doing a minecraft story also say if I should or not. all gym battles will have some one helping thanks duplexbegreat for hanging in there if you want an O.C just tell me**

* * *

><p>Kaiser's P.O.V<p>

"So where are the Graveler now". "Sleeping also im going to sleep", she yarns. "Same here." _The next day._ "I feel like im sleeping on a rock" he look's under him". It's a Golem ahhhhh" _I jump up_ "Maya wake up wake up!". "What do you want", she groans ."There's a Golem right there". "OK that's an evolved Graveler go and take it on". "vibrava and axew come on out axew use duel chop to knock him down hardly even hurt and vibrava use dig OK up here your the winner vibrava but axew we will find you some were else to fight axew starts crying then I pick him up" the cry woke Maya "I looked at his right tusk it was broken oh no your tusk are you OK axew" axew nods wile tears come from from his eyes"OK good so how are you doing Maya"? "good good and axew tusk is going to grow back so don't be a baby".

Maya's P.O.V

"Lets go train on Graveler". "Hey your not the boss of me but ok"! "I saw a valley of Gravelers or we could mine for coal and trap them". "Wait im supposed to go to my gym bye". "Wait"she kisses me"good luck and im coming with you to cheer you on".

Kaiser's P.O.V

"k lets go", as we went we found it Santalune city gym. "Here it is the bug gym, ok I'm ready my three Pokemon are Axew Nidorino and Vibrava lets go I've come to battle you Viola" hey Kaiser i look to my side it my old buddy Eric". "I've come to cheer you on and i see your getting very friendly with Maya". "meh so yeah what's the rules". "only two Pokemon only the challenger may recall there Pokemon at any time ready go, go Kaiser go axew use dual chop. water pulse and then bubble". to be continued its like 1:00 am so im going to bed


	7. Chapter 7 the real battle

_ **I** **really need your help I know you want to see more but I cant im loosing ideas I need your** **help. sorry for the long wait the next one is gonna be long but it will take little time  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Kaiser's P.O.V.<p>

"Axew dodge it then attack", it missed."Wow it's fast, we have to use range then. Use Dragon Rage you got it buddy.". "Axew return Vibrava let's go " ."Vivilon go use harden then tackle"."Vibrava use DIG yes that badge is mine"!"Not so fast harden and then tackle on the ground"."Buddy this is your chance come up"BOOM"wow there both knocked out wooooo I won"!"Here's your badge Kaiser that was a good battle hope you win em all"."You too bye,Maya lets go train on more Gravelers"."Sure"she smiles as she kisses me"a badge and a kiss score".


	8. Chapter 8 the tag-team

Kaiser's P.O.V.

As I blind fold her I tell Maya to get on my bike. I ride down to the bike store, "you wait here Maya I have to go get something". I asked the man if he could give me a motorcycle in trade for my bike and 30 yen. "Sure son there's motorcycle outside". " OK Maya unfold your blindfold", she gasped and she said, "Wow a new bike now we can go on adventures way faster, can we test it out".

Maya's P.O.V.

He started flirting with me but I hardly could hear him we rode to a bridge and a man was there. Tony the biker wants to battle with his Scolipede and Carvanha tag-team battle Me vs you and that girl". "OK come Kaiser lets win this Ivysaur go, go Axew remember What I told you lets win this, Carvanha use Ice fang Scolipede use Venoshock on Ivysaur, Ivysaur use razor leaf on Carvanha,Axew jump in front of Ivysaur block the attacks and then use your last bit of health to use dragon rage on Scolipede Thanks axew you did good"Kaiser says. "thanks axew now finish Scolipede of by using take down. Block it with poison tail,haha you missed me,but your poisoned, BUT your KO-ed, "you got me there".

As Kaiser and I rode up the giant hill or Mountain I saw lots of things schools homes training centers a forest with a lot of Pokemon. Ah long ride huh well Im going to hit the sack Kaiser says as the sun sets.


	9. Chapter 9 on the road to THE REAL LIFE

Kaiser's P.O.V.

When I wake I see Maya doing something in the distance it looks like she is changing I look away then she tapps me on the back and says"done I thought you would not wake up so i took the chance to change lets go". I look up and say" Wheres Maya all I see is an angel". "aww so sweet love you too come on lets search for Gravelers and Golems hey what are you doing". "Acting like im on a hanglider those things are sweet I wish I could be on one". "Hey I feel like we should just slack off and be in love all day and then buy a pet and the maybe buy a house insted of doing this when we grow up we could have kids "? " have KIDS I'd love that nearest town awaits lets go"!

_**Sorry for such a short chapter I have a hole semester worth's work to do and my friend got in a car accented  
><strong>_


	10. THE END

Long time no see friends was a long time tis is the end of this Pokemon story but 2 more will take its place enjoy:D

MAYA here are those cookie's I wanted.

Hey Kaiser how was work also here.

I made 11 mobs (btw he is a drawer at a gaming company called bales I.N.C and he works at a Pokemon day care to pay for every thing)(they live in a apartment)

And how's Axew is that bully bullying him is my Flygon has she had her Trapinch yet.

No and no but Axew evolved into Fraxure by beating up that noob Gurdurr got a a another supurise is "ahem"will you Marry me.(I got her a amethyst jewel ring)

"Gaps" oh hell yes I will I will I will.

THE END


End file.
